


Five times Catherine Bennet kissed Georgiana Darcy.

by Hope_x



Series: Five times they kissed [3]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_x/pseuds/Hope_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty/Georgia fic, sorry smut fans but this is all very innocent fluff. Just exploring how two young ladies of similar age, thrown together by family ties might have gained a youthful bond (and more). This is written from the perspective of Georgiana, in the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Catherine Bennet kissed Georgiana Darcy.

‘I’m going to find you!’ Came the laughing, joyous voice. Georgiana ducked down further into the hedge. It was probably not very proper for two young ladies of eighteen years of age to be playing hide and seek around the gardens, but Georgiana's recent life had been so governed by the rules of propriety it was enjoyable to simply run around with Kitty. Suddenly the object of her musings reached a small hand straight into the hedge Georgiana was hiding in, hooking the collar of her dress with surprising force and pulling her out.

‘Found you! My prize please!’ Kitty asked, leaning towards her friend ever so slightly. Georgiana smiled, leant forward and pressed her own lips against Kitty’s soft and welcoming mouth. Kitty’s hands reached out again, running themselves through Georgiana’s long curled hair, as the kiss continued. Then suddenly there was the crunch of gravel nearby and a voice calling their names, ‘Georgiana, Catherine? Girls?’. The two young ladies sprang apart, looking around frantically. They giggled uproariously together when they found they were not observed. Kitty grabbed Georgiana’s hand and pulled her away through the formal gardens at the fastest pace they could muster.

* * * * *

Georgiana could still remember the first time she had met Kitty. Miss Catherine Bennet had entered Miss Georgiana Darcy’s life at a sedate pace, not with a bang, or a shock, as people describe meeting those they care deeply about in books. Georgiana had heard from Elizabeth a few months before that her youngest unmarried sister intended to stay with them while they were at their house in town, as her eldest unmarried sister was to stay with the Bingleys to get tutoring from an expert music teacher and the younger sister had no wish to stay at the family estate alone. Georgiana had looked forward to the visit with both excitement and trepidation. Elizabeth had explained that her younger sister was the same age as Georgiana and she was sure that the two would be friends. Georgiana had glimpsed the younger Miss Bennet at the wedding, but had not had the courage to speak to her. So though Georgiana was excited at the prospect of having a friend of around her age, she was of a naturally shy disposition, and felt the pressure to be liked by this girl keenly. On the day of Miss Catherine Bennet’s arrival Georgiana dressed more carefully than usual, wearing her favourite dress, the blue one with the square neckline that was currently in fashion and allowing her maid to spend longer on her hair than she might have suffered otherwise.

She sat down to piano practice in the morning as a way of taking her mind off the imminent arrival. Elizabeth joined her in the drawing room and chattered happily. Georgiana reasoned that Elizabeth was such a good kind hearted person her sisters must be likewise, so there was nothing to fear in being disliked by them, the younger in particular. All too soon, they could hear the sounds of the carriage in the drive and the babble of voices from outside, one seemingly very fast and the other more sedate. Elizabeth ran to the window and peered out at her sisters, then it seemed she was unable to contain herself, for she ran to the door of the house to greet them before the butler could even announce them.

Georgiana stayed where she was, rooted to the piano bench, enjoying her last few minutes of solitude before she was required to be social again. The voices where moving closer and soon Elizabeth had burst through the door, smiling joyfully, her two younger sisters in tow. The elder of the two was very dark, her hair up in a perfect bun, her dress a dour blue colour that did not suit her complexion at all, but she seemed not to mind. She was already looking at the piano appreciatively. Georgiana rose to greet the dark haired girl when Elizabeth performed the introductions, both curtseyed to each other. Last into the room was the person Georgiana could only assume was Miss Catherine Bennet, her hair was a burnished gold colour like her eldest sister's, it escaped from her bun in ringlets, her eyes were a bright green and looked inquisitively at Georgiana, especially her dress. Miss Catherine Bennet’s own dress was lovely, made of swishing silk, it was a light violet colour that brought out the paleness of her skin and accentuated the few freckles on show. It was a few months out of fashion, Georgiana supposed, not that this made it any less lovely.  
‘Georgiana, this is my sister Miss Catherine Bennet. Kitty, this is also my sister Miss Georgiana Darcy.’ Elizabeth was saying as the two women looked upon each other.

Georgiana made to curtsy to this sister also, but Kitty giggled, ‘No, Miss Darcy, for we are sisters now!’ She exclaimed moving towards her, ‘I shall give you a kiss for greeting. I am exceedingly happy to make your acquaintance’.  
This speech was no sooner said than the action was put into place, though it was done with a little awkwardness on both sides. Georgiana felt the soft lips press against her cheek and felt her face heat up for reasons she did not quite understand. Kitty on the other hand, enjoyed the feel of Miss Darcy’s dress under her fingers, and the coolness of her cheek upon her lips. Both smiled shyly as they pulled away from each other, Elizabeth looked pleased that the meeting had started so well and immediately called for tea.

* * * * *

‘But we will have husbands one day!’ Exclaimed Kitty, she and Georgiana were walking arm in arm through Pemberly’s rolling gardens.  
‘I suppose,’ replied Georgiana, a little warily. Since the unpleasantness last summer Georgiana had not really thought of having a husband at all. She was not even sure now that she had ever really wanted one. But then Kitty’s hand brushed hers and she could not really think of anything except that wonderful sensation such a light touch gave her. She looked into her friends face and smiled because Kitty smiled.  
‘Then, when we have husbands,’ Kitty as saying, as Georgiana quickly tuned back in, ‘we shall be able to go and do anything we want!’

Her friend was all excitement for such freedoms, the kind of freedoms that Georgiana did not feel were missing from her own life. In fact, she did not know what she would do without her brother and Elizabeth around everyday as company, and, though they had only known each other a few weeks, she really did not know what she would do without Kitty. The other girl had become a constant companion and confident to Georgiana, they were of similar temperaments but different enough to make things interesting. They agreed with each other enough of the time but not too much. And, beyond that, just looking at Kitty made Georgiana happy, she had such a beautiful face.

Georgiana looked down embarrassed, ‘I do not know what I would do with such freedoms, especially without you.’  
Kitty looked into her friends flushing face and smiled shyly herself. ‘You are right, let us not speak of such a time, I do not know what I would do without you either,’ and without thinking about it, without ever considering what she was about to do, Kitty pulled Georgiana close to her and pressed her lips against the other girls. It just felt normal and natural and right to do so. It felt so wonderful too as Georgiana felt Kitty’s soft lips move under hers, she parted her own lips to taste more. Kitty’s hand tangled in Georgiana’s hair and Georgiana’s hand was around Kitty’s waist. But all too soon they broke apart, both looking shyly at the ground. It was not that Georgiana had disliked the kiss, it was just that she had never heard of two women kissing as such before.  
‘Georgie, I..’ Kitty started, ‘I am sorry, I.. I didn’t mean to.’ The other girl looked flustered as her gaze fell to the ground, Georgiana wanted to reassure her, and more than anything to kiss her again but her ever present shyness pulled upon her nerves.

Suddenly, in a moment of bravery never before felt in her life she shook herself, ‘No, I really enjoyed it, there is nothing to be sorry for! It felt.. good.. normal.. wonderful.’ Kitty looked at her hopefully, Miss Georgiana Darcy continued shakily, ‘Come, please let us do it.. Do it..’, Georgiana steeled herself for her next word and her friends reaction. ‘Do it again.’  
Kitty grinned happily and shyly reached a delicate hand out towards her friends face.

* * * * *

‘We, we must tell them!’ Georgiana panted as Kitty covered her face with kisses. They were hiding behind a large thick curtain in the drawing room where no one could discover them.  
‘I know,’ Kitty replied, though unable to move her hands from stroking Georgiana’s face. Kitty looked into Georgiana’s face and saw the seriousness there, she realised that the time had come to face the issue, they were no longer able to hide away from it. She sighed and removed her hand from her love’s face, instead she sat on the floor and pulled Georgina into her lap, placing her chin on Miss Darcy’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her slender waist. Georgiana sighed more happily, and leant back into Kitty. The curtain wrapped tight around them, creating a dark cave of their own world.

‘You see,’ Kitty started, a note of trepidation in her voice, ‘it is not your brother and my sister I worry about. It is others..’. Kitty did not finish her sentence, and really she didn’t need to, they both knew what she meant. They each felt as keenly the fear of social ostracism, but not as keenly as they felt that need and love for the other. Georgie turned and kissed her love’s temple.  
‘How about we tell them and see what they say? They do not have to tell others.’ She suggested turning fully upon Kitty’s lap to take her best friend in her arms. ‘I just feel I cannot keep hiding like this, it tears me up inside to pretend, when we are in company, that I do not ardently love and admire you!’. She pressed a hot kiss to Kitty’s lips and the other felt all the outpouring of the sentiment through the gesture.  
‘You are right of course, that is the most sensible course of action,’ replied Kitty finally, ‘But I know what you mean, I feel quite the same way as you!’  
‘Come,’ replied Georgiana, ‘we shall tell them now.’ They removed themselves quickly from their curtain and moved immediately to Mr Darcy’s study where they were sure to find the couple, Elizabeth managing the household and Darcy the estates. Each waited unconsciously outside the study, both urging the other to go in first. Eventually Kitty took up Georgiana’s hand and they entered the study that way, hand in hand.

* * * * *

Georgiana sat, her body propped up on the window sill, her toes being warmed by the sun. Her back rested against the wall and a book lay open on her lap. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose, she remembered how much easier it had been to read when she did not need those. The sound of laughter emanated through the house, she loved having her nieces and nephews over to stay, it was exceedingly gratifying to see her brother be a father for his wonderful children as he had once acted so for her. Georgiana heard a rustle of skirts enter the room.

‘Come now!’ Cried a tinkling voice, 'Your nieces and nephews are waiting for you! They wish us to play croquet but argue that one of their aunts is far superior to the other and will not play without her!’  
‘Hmm,’ smiled Georgiana, ‘I do not know if I should come, I am quite happy here, hidden behind my curtain. Perhaps a certain someone should join me though!’

She reached out a hand and pulled at the gorgeous silken confection the other woman was wearing. Kitty laughed uproariously as she allowed herself to be dragged behind the curtain and into Georgiana’s lap.  
‘Come now Mrs Bennet,’ cried she, ‘I thought your days of hiding behind curtains were over.’  
‘Not so!’ Exclaimed Georgiana, ‘For Mrs Darcy, I have just the person to hid behind them with.’

Then she pulled the other woman closer to her and pressed a long slow kiss against her lips, the kind that was deep, warm, and exploratory. It seemed to last forever there in the golden sunlight. When they finally broke apart Kitty patted down her hair and smoothed her love’s dress.  
‘Come now, you really must play with your nephews and nieces, they will be wondering where we have got to no doubt!’  
‘If you say I must, my dear, then I shall,’ replied Georgiana, stroking Kitty’s face before tumbling the other woman off her lap. ‘But I shall get there first,’ she cried and raced out the room, Kitty chasing behind her.  
Elizabeth watched as the two women chased each other playfully about and smiled to herself. She was so exceedingly glad she had been able to make that introduction that had brought not only her younger sisters so much joy, but their family happiness to see the pleasure they took in each other.


End file.
